Baby 5
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Servant; Assassin | jva = Rina Satō | age = 24 | dfbackcolor = 6E8D5D | dftextcolor = C3C691 | dfname = Buki Buki no Mi | dfename = Arms-Arms Fruit | dfmeaning = Weapon | dftype = Paramecia }} Baby 5 is the main alias of a servant and an assassin of the Donquixote Pirates and an officer of the Pica Army. Appearance Baby 5 is a woman of average size. She has a slim, well-endowed, curvaceous figure. She wears a skimpy, velvet French maid outfit that reveals much of her legs, with her white bra partly visible. She has been seen smoking a cigarette on multiple occasions. She also carries heavy weapons on her back, including a large rifle, an axe, and a sword. She has long, black hair and wears dark colored heels. When she arrived at Punk Hazard, she wore goggles around her eyes, which became partially filled with tears after she began to cry. Upon her arrival at Punk Hazard she was seen carrying new weapons on her back: a large flamethrower and a large Gatling gun. At 14-years old, her hair seemed less wavy, wore no lipstick, and she wore a red ribbon in her hair as well as a pair of large gloves on her hands. Gallery Personality Baby 5 is an incredibly emotional person, crying and attacking Donquixote Doflamingo at the same time. Despite this, she is still very eager and willing to attack her enemy even in such an emotional state. She can not say no to anything anyone asks of her, under the impression that she is needed whenever she is asked to do something, even if the person made it clear that it was a mere joke right afterward. This can cause her to want to marry, help, lend money to anybody who asks or even buy weapons from someone despite having no use for them due to her ability already granting her all forms of weapons, while naïvely believing the salesman in that the owner of the weapons would be blessed with happiness. As a result, she has a debt of 98,000,000 and eight late fiancés. When she is unable to help a person, she deeply regrets it to the point that she wants to commit suicide. Because of this behavior, she is also regularly teased or taken advantage of by even her own crewmates, much to her obliviousness. She seems to be emotionally fragile and sensitive at moments, as she slapped Law in order for him to answer to Doflamingo, only to cry and seek comfort from Buffalo moments later when he glared at her. Relationships Crew Donquixote Doflamingo Baby 5 is a member of the Donquixote Pirates, yet she has a grudge against her captain for killing eight of her previous boyfriends. She continuously tries to attack him with fatal blows because of this, albeit without success. However, Doflamingo does not consider it a rebellion, as he assigned her to go to Punk Hazard with Buffalo to assist Vergo right after she attacked him. Buffalo says that Doflamingo thinks of her as a younger sister, and that he is merely protecting her from her own "personality flaws". However, when Doflamingo asks her to do something, she comes to wanting to help him again, and considers any inability to respond to his need to be a failure on her part. When infuriated by the deaths of her fiancés, she refers to him as "Joker" rather than his true name or, as some other members refer to him, "young master" and refers to him derogatorily. At times when she wants to help him, she refers to him as "young master" like the others. Trébol Trébol seems to be quite uncaring and casual with Baby 5 and enjoys making fun of her quirk of accepting every man who proposes to her and cruelly makes fun of the fact that Doflamingo keeps killing off her fiancés. He even jokingly asks for her hand in marriage despite knowing that she'll take it seriously and simply laughs it off, showing that he has little respect for her. Baby 5 seems to not be fond of him as well, having a problem with his getting too close to her when they talk and his crude remarks, but like with anyone else she will naïvely do anything he asks if he "needs" her, almost accepting his fake marriage proposal. Gladius The two are seen talking casually shortly after he shot her, indicating a strange relationship and also her being forgiving towards Gladius. Baby 5 showed worry when he got angry, fearing that his head would explode. Buffalo Baby 5 and Buffalo are already well acquainted since their childhoods, as both are prominent recruits who did not flee from the extreme regimen as 100 others did. The two enjoy playing pranks on Corazon together. Baby 5 was partnered with Buffalo during the Punk Hazard Arc and they demonstrated good teamwork. She also sought comfort from him when she got emotional during Law's interrogation. However he is still willing to selfishly take advantage of her helpful nature, asking her for a loan of 2,000,000 in order to spend the money at a casino despite knowing that she already has a heavy debt to deal with. Corazon Baby 5 and Buffalo enjoyed poking fun at Corazon when they were young, even though the man disliked children and would hit them afterwards. Shichibukai Trafalgar D. Water Law Baby 5 and Law have been acquainted with one another since childhood, as Law was a fellow new recruit who journeyed to Spider Miles to join up with the Donquixote Pirates. The two initially didn't get along very well, with Baby 5 scolding Law for his boldness in threatening Corazon. Law, in turn, tended to glare menacingly at her when annoyed, sending the tearful Baby 5 scurrying to Buffalo for comfort. However, after learning of the Amber Lead Syndrome and Flevance's doom from Gladius, Lao G, and Senor Pink, Baby 5 became more sympathetic towards Law. She expressed worry over Law's fate when he was summoned by Doflamingo, as well as his advancing disease. At one point during the three year training period, she fought alongside Law whilst attempting to claim Wellington's bounty (albeit unsuccessfully). She, Law, and Buffalo would often socialize together when not on missions, as seen when the trio discussed their real names with each other. She felt comfortable enough to reveal her true name to Law, indicating a degree of trust. It is unknown how Baby 5 felt when she learned of Law's betrayal, but it can be assumed the news strongly affected her, judging by her emotional response during Law's interrogation. Fiancés In the past, Baby 5 was proposed to by eight men, the last one being a sloppy-looking vagrant who she just met, giving her a simplistic flower as a present. Due to her knack of accepting every request ever made to her, Baby 5 believed that every proposal made was sincere and true love, causing Doflamingo to kill all eight proposers and their hometowns to protect Baby 5 from her rashness. She became distraught at their deaths to the point of tearing up. When Trébol asked for her hand in marriage simply to poke fun at her, and then immediately retracted it for that reason, Baby 5 took the proposal seriously, and had to be told off by Lao G and Jora. Abilities and Powers As a member of a Shichibukai's crew, she has been shown to be a formidable fighter. She and Buffalo were already capable members of the crew in their childhoods, whereas as much as 100 recruits had left after two days, tops, from inability to keep up with the training regimen. She also appears to have a decent level of durability as shown when she was shot with a pistol, only to appear completely unharmed afterwards. She was durable enough to withstand the attacks from Franky Shogun and Nami's homing lightning bolt and only take a short time to recover. She is also strong enough to carry several heavy weapons that are bigger than herself with her, and has great jumping abilities, as she jumped off of Buffalo in midair to allow him to rotate himself to blow away the lethal gas weapon, only to land back while carrying all those weapons. Devil Fruit Baby 5 ate the Buki Buki no Mi. A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to change her entire body into any kind of weapon she likes. According to the fruit description, all of her body is made of weapons. She can transform parts of her body into either blades or firearms, or her entire body into a giant sword, missile or sickle for her partner Buffalo to wield or launch as appropriate. Weapons Alongside the versatile weapons she can produce from her own body, all of which she shows great proficiency in, she also carries on her back what appears to be a Gatling gun and a large flamethrower, as well as a sword strapped to her thigh. She showed great skills in using the Gatling gun, having aimed at the Franky Shogun from a distance, with the rounds causing quite some accumulative impact, despite the robot's durability blocking all of it. She bought these on a whim due to her personality flaw and the salesman's sweet talking of her into it, despite the fact that, as noted by Buffalo, she is a weapon herself and does not need them. While storming the Dressrosa palace, she was wielding a grenade launcher. History Past When Baby 5 was eight years old, she was in Spider Miles, a port town in North Blue. She was with the Donquixote Pirates during the time Trafalgar Law approached Doflamingo's crew with the resolution to kill as many people as he could in the three years he had left to live. She and Buffalo informed Trébol and Diamante that Corazon had returned. The children laughed at Corazon's clumsiness when he fell over upon entering the room and were struck by the officer in return. Baby 5 laughed again when he scalded his mouth after drinking hot tea that she offered him. She and Buffalo were shocked when Corazon threw Law out the window, thinking that the impact had killed him. A week after Law joined the crew, she and the rest of the crew discovered that Law is a survivor of Flevance, commonly known as "The White City", and that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Syndrome. After Law declared that he will have his revenge on Corazon even after being informed of the crew's blood law, Baby 5 slapped him on the head and warned him of the consequences, which included torture. He merely glared at her, causing her to cry. Later on, while raiding with the to-be officers, Baby 5 learned about Law's hometown and his horrific past from Lao G, Gladius, and Senor Pink. When Law was brought before Doflamingo by Jora and Machvise, Baby 5 thought that Law was going to receive punishment and started feeling bad for him. Instead, Doflamingo announced that he was going to make Law an official member of the crew. During the next two years, Baby 5 was shown participating in several activities with the crew such as looting, making business deals, and collecting bounties, like when she teamed up with Law to take down Wellington, but both had to be rescued by some of the executive officers. Eventually, she revealed her real name to Law and Buffalo and insisted that Law revealed his too. She also noticed that Law's Amber Lead Syndrome was starting to become more prominent through his body. After learning Law's real name and getting scolded for her insistence, she witnessed Corazon carrying a protesting Law away, thinking that the officer was going to pick on him. Baby 5 and Buffalo later witnessed Law tripping Corazon and making him fall into a garbage dump. Law asked Baby 5 for money so he can buy ice cream for Buffalo to keep him quite. The crew was later engaged in a battle with the Marines out at sea when Law and Corazon suddenly left. She participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, the Donquixote Pirates stormed the palace. In the past, she had eight fiancés. Doflamingo killed all of them and destroyed every city they lived in. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc She was first seen on Dressrosa when Doflamingo was talking to Vergo. She seemed upset with Doflamingo and aimlessly tried to kill him, calling her captain a "lowlife bastard" while Machvise tried to calm her down. She was stopped when Gladius shot her, and when trying to shoot Doflamingo once more, he used his powers to turn her gun back at her own head. Doflamingo then sent her and Buffalo to Punk Hazard to retrieve Caesar Clown. Off the coast of Punk Hazard, Baby 5 and Buffalo were seen heading to the island. Baby 5 then vowed to kill Joker when she returned to Dressrosa, along with the rest of the town for what he did to her fiancé. She went on to say that this is the eighth time Doflamingo has killed the man she loved, destroying eight towns in the process. She then wondered why he wants her to be miserable. Buffalo, the giant man on whom she is riding, told her that it is Doflamingo's way of being protective, like a big brother. He went on to say that she needed to learn to say "no" more often. She then has a flashback to a sloppy-looking man giving her a flower, calling it love at first sight and asking her to marry him. Baby 5 then told Buffalo that no one can say no to a marriage proposal. Buffalo then told her that she gets attached too easily, citing the fact that she reads fifty different newspapers, is too quick to give out money, and is just as quick to spend it. He then asked her how much debt she was in, and Baby 5 responded that she only owes 98,000,000 and told Buffalo to drop the issue. Buffalo then asked if she could lend him 2,000,000, which made her think that he needed her. Buffalo then told her that he wants to go to the casino when they return, and Baby 5 responded by saying that she would give him the money as soon as they finish the mission. As she said this, Punk Hazard appeared below them. Baby 5 wondered if the gas would go away if she fired one of her weapons. Buffalo responded by saying that he would take care of it. Baby 5 then jumped off of him, and he then he used his rotating abilities to act as a fan and dispel the gas. This uncovered the tanker ship, and the two decided to wait there for Monet, Caesar, and Vergo, when all of a sudden, the tanker exploded. At first, they thought it blew up, but then they realized something had hit it. They were even more surprised when that something turned out to be Caesar Clown. Buffalo then called Doflamingo to report the incident, and Doflamingo, who was surprised at first, smiled. He then ordered Buffalo and Baby 5 to recover Caesar and return to Dressrosa immediately. Buffalo then wondered about Monet and Vergo, to which Baby 5 responded that Joker must have his reasons. While going to collect Caesar, Baby 5 saw someone on the deck of the tanker. Even though Buffalo thought that anyone surviving the gas was an impossibility, the person was revealed to be Franky using his Franky Shogun. Baby 5 and Buffalo engaged Franky in battle after he tried to shoot Buffalo down. Baby 5 mistook the Franky Shogun for a Pacifista at first, but then remembered that Caesar has no interest in human weapons. While fighting Franky, she used her Missile Girl technique and caused a huge explosion. She then reformed and walked away, and asked how Franky liked the flames of her passion. However, Franky got back up unfazed and continued fighting her. After fighting Franky for a while, unable to cause him damage, Baby 5 transformed into a sickle, which Buffalo used to pierce Franky Shogun's left arm. Undeterred, Franky blew them away with General Cannon. are electrocuted by Nami's attack.]] Buffalo and Baby 5 managed to get back up, but upon seeing Law, the Marines, and the Straw Hat Pirates approaching, they decided to grab Caesar and ran. As they fled through the sky, Nami struck them down with Lightning Breed Tempo before the pair were finished off by Usopp's Totsugeki Ryuseigun. The three were then seen briefly before the Straw Hats, the G-5 Marines, and the former Punk Hazard soldiers started their party. After the Straw Hats, the G-5 Marines, and Law were done celebrating their success, Law decided to decapitate Buffalo and Baby 5. Both heads were then put on a raft and sent towards the direction that Doflamingo was coming from. Once Doflamingo noticed them, Baby 5 confirmed that Law really did betray their crew, and expressed her disappointment at being unable to serve him when he needed her. Despite their failure, Doflamingo forgives them both saying they were just following orders. She then listened to the conversation between Doflamingo and Law. When Law told Doflamingo to resign from his position as a Shichibukai, Baby 5 was shocked and told him that Doflamingo could never return to Dressrosa again. After the conversation ended, she seemed to fear Doflamingo's wrath over the negotiation. While the G-5 Marines and Caesar's former test subjects looked for their comrades who were petrified and left behind, some of the Marines came across the decapitated bodies of Baby 5 and Buffalo. While the baffled Marines pondered on what to do with them, their heads came flying down from the sky and attached themselves to the bodies. Doflamingo accompanied the two back to Punk Hazard, to look for Law and the Straw Hat Pirates. She left with Doflamingo and Buffalo after Kuzan's sudden appearance. Dressrosa Arc When Doflamingo was unable to relocate Caesar himself, he supposedly decided to resign as a Shichibukai, causing pandemonium in Dressrosa and the world beyond. He then had Baby 5 call for Trébol, who made fun of Baby 5's fiancés before he jokingly asked her for her hand in marriage. Despite his rude intrusion into her personal space, she found his proposal irresistible, to which Lao G and Jora yelled at her not to do. Baby 5 later had a conversation with Gladius concerning Violet's betrayal. When she heard that some intruders, including Luffy, have breached the palace rampart tower, she was momentarily confused since Luffy was believed to be at the Corrida Colosseum as Lucy. She and Buffalo were later seen in the second floor suit room as Doflamingo interrogated Law about the Straw Hats' objectives. She slapped Law and demanded that he answer Doflamingo. Law gave her a glare and she started crying and seek comfort from Buffalo. When Sugar's curse broke, all the toys in Dressrosa transformed back into their original forms. As the Donquixote Family's hold on Dressrosa started to crumble, Baby 5 screamed in terror when Kyros seemingly decapitated Doflamingo. As Kyros struck down Doflamingo's subordinates and defeated Buffalo, Baby 5 was unable to stop him. After Gladius and Pica arrived at the suit room, Baby 5 was shocked to see Doflamingo still alive. It is then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. When the real Doflamingo appeared and sliced the palace apart, Baby 5 watched his brief skirmish with Luffy and Kyros. After Pica threw Luffy, Law, Kyros, Viola, and Riku Dold III out of the palace, Baby 5 stood next to Doflamingo as he initiated his "bird cage" plan. Sometime after Pica relocated the royal palace to the top of the Flower Hill, Doflamingo and some of his officers (including Baby 5) and lower-rank subordinates had a gathering to discuss plans concerning the Straw Hats and the Marines. When one of the grunts laughed at Pica's voice, Baby 5 shot him. She was later seen on the second level of the new King's Plateau guarding the palace alongside Machvise, Gladius, Lao G, and Dellinger. When Dellinger wondered why Issho and his Marine platoon were not stopping Luffy and his allies from going up the new King's Plateau, Baby 5 looked through her binoculars and discovered that Sabo was standing in the Marines' way. After the colosseum fighters reached the second level, Baby 5 attacked Dagama with Revolver Leg. When the colosseum fighters banded together, Baby 5 came face to face with Sai. She transformed her right leg into a sword and kicked him, but Sai blocked her attack with his staff. Major Battles * Baby 5 and Trafalgar D. Water Law vs. Wellington * Baby 5 vs. Donquixote Doflamingo. * Baby 5 and Buffalo vs. Franky. * Baby 5, Buffalo, and Caesar Clown (while escaping from Punk Hazard) vs. Nami and Usopp. * Donquixote Pirates vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators ** Baby 5 vs. Dagama ** Baby 5 vs. Sai References Site Navigation de:Baby 5 es:Baby 5 fr:Baby 5 it:Baby 5 ru:Бейби 5 Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons Category:Smokers Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists